pensamientos
by korime
Summary: drabbles sobre los pensamientos de los gemelos en cuanto a su relacion, es un koukou ñ.ñ


HOLA A TODOS ñ.ñ, kiaaaa que emoción este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste y dejen reviews

los dos primeros drabbles los escribi yo, los otros dos los escribio dateshi o sumari como le kieran decir

**ADVERTENCIA**es un koukou (kouiji/kouichi), asi ke tiene yaoi, incesto y lemon (si me ayudan) asi que si te gusta la idea quedate y si no te puedes salir pero si te quedas estoy segura te puede gustar.

**Disclaimer**: ni digimón ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad (desgraciadamente)

Disfruten la lectura ñoñ el nombre original es sentimientos pero como no se pudo subir asi pues quedo pensamientos.

**SENTIMIENTOS**

_**ODIO**_

Odiarte? . . . . . si, al principio te odie, tu cara, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tus gestos y hasta tu presencia, todo me parecía tan falso, tan fingido, era irritante. Si, te odie; pero ya no te odio, descubrí que no fingías, todo de ti era verdad, aunque me costo creerlo y me odie por no notarlo antes, pero es que a veces eres tan perfecto que es simplemente. . . . . . irreal

- KOUICHI!!!!!!!!

- ¿hummmm?

-me dejaste hablando solo, en que pensabas?

-en algo irreal kouji, pero ya no importa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**COMPRENCIÓN**_

A veces no entiendo a kouichi . . . . . y eso me duele, como cuando se pierde en su pasado, pasado que yo ignoro (aunque nos conocemos hace años) muchas veces mientras piensa su rostro toma una expresión fría y calculadora, su mirada parece ser de hielo y no me gusta, no me gusta que este así porque se que detrás de todo ese odio hay tristeza y dolor, pero siempre que llamo su atención perece se otro y me sonríe, una sonrisa de verdad hermosa y sincera, por eso casi nunca lo dejo solo, para que no se pierda en sus recuerdos,

- kouji

-si?

-te quiero muchoooo!!!!!!!!

-yo tam… - peo no me deja continuar me da un beso en la mejilla y seguimos caminando uno al lado del otro como debe ser, solo espero que no note mi sonrojo, estoy seguro. . . . . nunca lo dejare solo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**DIA**_

Me gusta el día, aunque no soporto el sol por eso camino por la sombra, pero me gusta el día, en el hay luz y la luz representa lo que mas quiero. . . . kouji es luz, mi luz, además el cielo de día tiene un color especial como los ojos de mi hermano, siempre alegres, siempre con brillo, tan distinto a mi, pero como dijo patamon: si hay luz hay oscuridad.

Kouji yo quiero ser tu oscuridad

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**NOCHE**_

La noche me recuerda a kouichi y aunque prefiero caminar por l sol, no puedo evitar sentirme atraído por la noche, tan misteriosa, enigmática, llena de secretos, tan fuerte y tan frágil, cuando mi hermano esta enojado o hay algo que le preocupa el nunca me lo dice para no preocuparme, pero yo lo se. cuando hay algo que no va bien sus ojos son del color de un azul oscuro: como la noche. . . . el no lo sabe, si se enterara de ese detalle seguro dejaría de verme a los ojos y eso no lo soportaría porque aun la noche mas oscura tiene la luna o por lo menos una pequeña estrella como compañera. Siempre hay luz

Kouichi yo quiero ser esa luz en tu oscuridad.

Ya acabe, claro que abra mas muy pronto espero, y por otra parte necesito vuestra ayuda ya saben si se les ocurre algo asi cortico con los pensamientos de los gemelos o del otro personaje eso si con relacion a los gemelos pues me lo mandan a mi correo y si queren agregarme pos no lo duden asi me ayudan yo quiero hacer un fic:

DE FANATICAS, PARA FANATICAS

mi correo es aleydamewmew para lo que dije arriba o para charlar un rato.

el de dateshi (liceth) se los dare luego porke no le sirve la verdad no se ke le paso le toca abrir otro pero no ha querido.


End file.
